nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivio Takamachi
}} Spells 'Jet Step(Spellbook)' *Contains Vivio's various Jet Step techniques. *'Hotkey:' W *'Spells Contained:' **First Step **Second Step **Third Step **Fourth Step *'Mana:' 0 *Cooldown: Not shared 'Step One' *VIvio instantly attacks her opponent with a powerful punch which knocks her target back for her next attack. *'Hotkey:' W *'Damage:' **'Level 1: '''20 **'Level 2: 40 **'''Level 3: 60 **'Level 4: '''80 **'Level 5: 100 *'Mana: '? *'Target: '''Single *'Range: **'Level 1: '''400 **'Level 2: 500 **'''Level 3: 600 **'Level 4: '''700 **'Level 5: 800 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: '? seconds *'Note: 'After casting, Second Step is available for 3 seconds. 'Second Step *VIvio instantly attacks her opponent with a powerful punch which knocks her target back for her next attack. *'Hotkey:' E *'Damage:' **'Level 1: '''30 **'Level 2: 50 **'''Level 3: 70 **'Level 4: '''90 **'Level 5: 110 *'Mana: '? *'Target: '''Single *'Range: **'Level 1: '''400 **'Level 2: 500 **'''Level 3: 600 **'Level 4: '''700 **'Level 5: 800 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: '? seconds *'Requires: 'First Step used within 3 seconds. *'Note: 'After casting, Third Step is available for 3 seconds. 'Third Step *VIvio instantly attacks her opponenet, setting them up for her final attack. *'Hotkey:' R *'Damage:' **'Level 1: '''40 **'Level 2: 60 **'''Level 3: 80 **'Level 4: '''100 **'Level 5: 120 *'Mana: '? *'Target: '''Single *'Range: **'Level 1: '''400 **'Level 2: 500 **'''Level 3: 600 **'Level 4: '''700 **'Level 5: 800 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: '? seconds *'Requires: 'Second Step used within 3 seconds. *'Note: 'After casting, Fourth Step is available for 3 seconds. 'Fourth Step *Vivio knocks her opponent into the air, and then smashes them back into the ground leaving them temporarily unable to move. *'Hotkey:' T *'Damage: '+ Agi + Int * 2 + 200 *'Mana: '? *'Target: '''Single *'Range: ?' *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '? seconds *'Requires: '''Third Step used within 3 seconds. 'Plasma Arm *Vivio releases a wave of magic around her, pushing back enemies and dealing damage while boosting her stats. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect: ' **'All Levels: '''10% Chance to counter melee attacks. **'Level 1: 100 damage, +10% damage, +100% mana regen, -18 armor. **'Level 2: '''180 damage, +20% damage, +150% mana regen, -16 armor. **'Level 3: '260 damage, +30% damage, +200% mana regen, -14 armor. **'Level 4: 340 damage, +40% damage, +250% mana regen, -12 armor. **'Level 5: '''420 damage, +50% damage, +300% mana regen, -10 armor. *'Mana: 300 *'''Target: '''Self/Area *Area of Effect': '?' *'Cast Time: Instant *'''Duration: ? *'Cooldown: '''25 seconds 'Sonic Shooter' *Vivio fires out 4 orbs in a square pattern, which explode shortly after, firing numerous bullets in all directions *'Hotkey: R **'''Damage Per Bullet: ***'Level 1:' 20 ***'Level 2: '''30 ***'Level 3: 40 ***'''Level 4: 50 ***'Level 5: '''60 *'Mana: ? *'Range: '? *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: '? seconds *'Upgrade: 'Cartridge ? 'Phantom Blazer *Vivio jumps back 800 distance and charges her spell for 3 seconds. She then fires a burst of magic which deals damage every 0.07 seconds and dispells all buffs. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Damage Per Second:' **'Level 1:' 30 **'Level 2: 45 **'Level 3: '''60 **'Level 4: 75 **'Level 5: '''90 *'Channeling''' *'Mana: '''500 *'Cast Range: ' *'Area Of Effect: ' *'Cast Time: 3 second *'Duration: ' seconds *'Cooldown: '''38 seconds Devices 'Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 1'5 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Critical Strike' Gives a 10% chance to do 1.5 damage on a melee hit. 'Counter' 'Jet Step' 'Accel Smasher' 'Magic Release' 'Revolver Spike: '''Indiscriminate Charge: Cartridges 'Cartridge 1' *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''65 seconds *'Effect:' Allows Vivio to teleport behind her target and push them away from her. 'Cartridge 2' *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'''Cooldown:'53 seconds *'Effect: '''After 3 seconds of casting Plasma Arm, enemies around Vivio will fly in the air for a short period of time. 'Cartridge 3' *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 56 seconds *'Effect:' After the bullets from Sonic Shooter finish firing, two balls of energy move towards the center and explode dealing 300 damage. enemies who are hit are slowed for short period of time.. 'Field Barrier' *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: 'Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Upgrades 'Saint Armor Hotkey: W Cost:8 Decreases magic damage by 50% for 4 seconds, if Vivio's hp drops below 30%. In addition, Allows Vivio to use Jet Step. 'Give&Take': Hotkey: E Cost:'8 Allows Vivio to use Give&Take and Counter. 'Sacred Heart: Hotkey:R Cost:'15 Boosts Vivio attackspeed by 30%, Movement speed by 8% and allows her to Critical Strike. Vivio will deal 2x damage to Subaru and Vita. In addition, there is 8% chance that Vivio will do Str*1 extra damage to them. 'Magic Release: Hotkey: R Cost:8 Unlocks Magic Release. 'Indiscriminate Charge:' Hotkey: R 'Cost:'10 '''Requirement: '''Level 15 and Magic Release Unlocks Indiscriminate Charge.